The Couch AKA The art of knocking out a Malfoy
by The-Dragon's-Secret
Summary: The Couch has sentimental values . . . and Hermione and Narcissa make a deal!  Unique and fluffy! Perfect for Dramione lovers.


The Couch

Simply fluff! I thought of this idea and just couldn't resist. And read my multi chapter - still unfinished as well please - not connected! This is a one shot!

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger was dying. Yes, she was quite sure that any moment a dead body would remain where a lively soul once sat.<p>

It would be up to her dear husband, Draco, to set up a funeral and grave. On the grave they would write - Boredom kills, be wary. People from all over England would come to see the grave. A phenomenal case, the doctors would say, the first known human to die of boredom. She almost laughed . . . she was being a drama queen but she sure felt that way.

Her eyes glanced longingly towards her husband. He stood amongst a group of his friends, his platinum blond hair easily visible, probably discussing business. He smile discreetly, held up his hand in acknowledgment and turned to his friends.

He was as bored as she was. Draco had never had any interest in business as it was. Hermione was the business mogul in the new generation of the Malfoy family. Lucius had taken full advantage of this and she single-handedly ran the Malfoy Ltd company.

Hermione started when she realised she being addressed. She forced a smile.

"Sorry, can you repeat that?"

The middle-aged woman smiled, pitingly at her.

"I was just saying it must be hard to be Lady of the Manor. How do you manage?"

Hermione considered what to say.

"Um . . , I don't,Narcissa does."

A collective gasp rose through the group. Even in modern time, the ladies still expected their daughter-in-laws to call them by their married name. Even if they accepted the name mistake, what about the fact that she didn't maintain the manor. The women were shocked that Draco had chosen such a woman over their immaculately soceity-groomed pureblooded daughters.

Hermione had realised something she said was wrong, and looked panickedly over to Narcissa.

Narcissa Malfoy was a socialite - a Lady and her mother-in-law. She was always calm and collected.

"Yes, the new generation has their own traditions. Hermione runs the Malfoy Ltd business."

The women gasped once more.

"B-but what about a Malfoy heir?"

Hermione restrained a laugh. Narcissa had posed the same question months ago.

"We intend to wait for some time."

Another gasp.

Narcissa smirked. Such a slytherin.

"I'll leave you ladies to collect yourselves."

She took Hermione by the elbow and led her away.

"Hermione,darling, do you remember our deal at the wedding?"

Hermione remembered well. Being a stubborn woman, she had steadfastly insisted she would not live at Malfoy Manor after the wedding and wouldn't have a child in the first year of marriage at least. She associated too many bad memories with it. Narcissa had argued. They had come to an agreement that as long as they lived in a house no more than a mile away, and Narcissa had free reign over decorating it, Hermione and Draco wouldn't have to live at the Manor.

Hermione suddenly realised she had stayed silent. She nodded.

"Well, so when are you moving in?"

Hermione's head lifted up so fast, she hurt her neck.

"Oh, dear, you didn't throw out that old couch I've been wanting to get rid off."

Hermione frowned.

"We'll get rid of it."

* * *

><p>Draco and Hermione stood together watching the couch.<p>

They had so many memories here.

The first time Draco had told her he liked her.

The first kiss.

The first muggle movie they watched.

The first snog.

The first time she had told Draco she loved him.

The first time making love.

The first time Draco had met her parents.

The first time she had met his (properly).

So many firsts.

The time she had bowled him over and said yes to his proposal.

Hermione was crying. She felt sentimental.

Draco looked over and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh darling . . . we can make new memories."

Hermione smiled.

"Draco, I'm pregnant."

"Yes like that."

"No, I really am pregnant."

He fainted.

The first time he knocked his head and fainted onto the couch.

* * *

><p>When Narcissa flooed in later that day, she was graced with the sight of her only heir sporting a large bump on his forehead. His head was in Hermione's lap and she was stroking away his hair.<p>

"What happened?"

"He fainted."

Draco opened his eyes.

"Malfoys don't faint, they lose consciousness." He said weakly.

Narcissa smiled.

"Proud, just like Lucius." Narcissa said. "So as the couch hasn't moved, I assume you're moving in?"

Hermione sheepishly shrugged.

"About that . . . Narcissa, this couch has sentimental values. We don't want to move back."

Narcissa grinned.

"I expected that, so I decide you don't have to move as long as you give me my grandchild."

Draco groaned.

"Why did you faint? Oh is Hermione starving you?" Narcissa said, looking at the skinny girl. "She hardly eats anything but my darling Dracokins is a growing boy Hermione - I told you that . ."

Hermione smirked. Let's see if she could get another Malfoy to faint.

"Uh . . . I told him I was pregnant . . "

Narcissa frowned.

"You should know better than to lie about things like that."

Hermione maintained her smirk.

"Who said I lied?"

For the second time that day, a Malfoy fainted on the couch.

Hermione smiled . . .

It was a special couch alright!


End file.
